


Burning Up

by Cantar



Category: Smallville
Genre: Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex are so different Hot and Cold really. Slash. Clex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Up

I'm hot  
You're cold

Clark stared at Lex watching as he worked his jaw---almost like he was biting his emotions instead of willing to FEEL them. Desiree had just tired to kill him and well she wasn’t walking around anymore to do anyone any harm. Lex had been locked up in his study for hours—not working but just thinking about how not to feel. 

You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am

He had been thinking about the Kents not yet aware that the youngest member stood watch over him. He wanted their closeness, the love, the no secrets among them…that everyday wasn’t a battle of survival against each other like Lionel and him. 

But you don't  
You got me on my toes

He had watched as Jonathan dropped his shotgun to rush to Clark and look him over for injuries and finding none hugged his son with love and strength. Lionel had waltzed into the room looked at Lex and promptly told him to clean up his mess. 

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter

Jonathan had apologized and helped clear up the mess with Desiree. And when Martha had shown up…boy, was that man just a romantic that even Lex had to look away. Clark had sent him a big smile before they all went home. God, Lex was so jealous… almost wished he could go. 

Cuz I'm burning up  
Burning up  
For you baby

Clark waited silently till he was sure that all of Lex’s emotions were easy for him to read, raw to touch and needed healing kisses. So, Clark then strode straight into the study walking up to Lex who was watching him closely before wrapping his arms tightly around his best friend and whispered, “I love you,” till Lex relaxed. 

C'mon girl…  
I fell [I fell]  
So fast [so fast]  
Lex chuckled softly at Clark. Now was the moment he went crazy and it was wonderful to be told by someone he—himself loved—that he was loved. He burrowed into the broad chest inhaling sunshine, summer, and apples. 

I can't hold myself   
Back

And of all the things that happened that day: giving shot at, being set on fire, finding his wife cheating with THE honorable Mr. Kent that even he didn’t believe her lies any more….crying into Clark’s blue flannel shirt, amazed him. 

High heels [high heels]  
Red dress [red dress]  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath

Clark hugged Lex closer. If there was a better moment to fall in love with Lex Luthor, Clark could have told you about a thousand but this one was by far the best because Lex was open with him. He held his friend closer till you could hardly see a place where they were two different entities. 

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter

Once Lex’s tears dried and nothing could come forth, he tried to pull away from Clark’s warmth but Clark held him tightly whispering, “I’ll protect you, Lex.” Lex relaxed in the embrace asking, “You love me?”

Cuz I'm burning up  
Burning up  
For you baby

Clark blushed before replying with sincerity, “Yes, I love you with all my heart.” Lex tilted his head to drown into Clark’s blue-green eyes. Clark leaned forward slowly watching Lex for an sign of discomfort, when none appeared he kissed Lex softly.

Walk in the classroom  
All I can see is you  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it too

Lex inhaled though his nose and enjoyed the gentle carcass of Clark’s tongue against his. He grew dizzy form lack of air and whimpered in his throat to have Clark move back slowly but remain close.

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter

“Clark,” Lex croaked but was suddenly captured into another deep kiss that made Lex weak in the knees. Clark was enjoying himself having Lex this close to him and kissing him. Clark had wanted to kiss Lex after the accident after bringing him back to life. He wanted Lex for himself.

Cuz I'm burning up  
Burning up  
For you baby

He hated the fact that Desiree and Victoria had touched his Lex. They had hurt him and now all Clark wanted to do was bath Lex in LOVE. He pulled away from Lex to catch his breath and whisper, “I love you Lex Luthor.”

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter

Lex smiled nuzzling Clark’s firm chest again to say, “I love you too Clark Kent. I love you so much that I think I may explode.” Clark smirked replying, “Well, in that case,” kissing Lex again lifting him in his arms and zooming towards Lex’s room. Lex did in fact explode several times along with Clark.

Cuz I'm burning up  
Burning up  
For you baby


End file.
